King of the Zombies
| music = Edward J. Kay | cinematography = Mack Stengler | editing = Richard C. Currier | studio =Sterling Productions, Inc. | distributor = Monogram Pictures Corporation | released = | runtime = 67 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = }} King of the Zombies is a 1941 American horror comedy film directed by Jean Yarbrough and stars Dick Purcell, Joan Woodbury and Mantan Moreland. The film was produced by Monogram Pictures, and was typical of its B films churned out by the Pine-Thomas team. Along with flying scenes, the use of zany characters and slapstick efforts were juxtaposed with a spy and zombie story.Weaver 1993, pp. 36-45. Plot In 1941, a Capelis XC-12 transport aircraft flown by pilot James "Mac" McCarthy (Dick Purcell) flying between Cuba and Puerto Rico runs low on fuel and is blown off course by a storm. McCarthy, unable to pick up any radio transmissions over the Caribbean, hears by a faint radio signal. After crash-landing on a remote island, his passenger Bill Summers (John Archer) and his black manservant/valet, Jefferson Jackson (Mantan Moreland) take refuge in a mansion owned by Dr. Miklos Sangre (Henry Victor) and his wife Alyce (Patricia Stacey). The quick-witted yet easily frightened manservant soon becomes convinced the mansion is haunted by zombies, and confirms this with some of the doctor's hired help. With the help of Barbara Winslow (Joan Woodbury), the stranded group begins to find out what mysterious events are taking place in the mansion. Exploring, the group stumbles upon a voodoo ritual in the cellar. It is being conducted by the doctor, who is in reality a foreign spy, trying to acquire war intelligence from a captured US Admiral whose aircraft had crashed in a similar fashion on the island. McCarthy comes under the doctor's spell but Summers comes to his aid. Information is being transmitted to Barbara, but Summers stops the ritual. The interruption causes the zombies to turn on their master. Sangre shoots the pilot but falls into a firepit and dies. With Sangre dead, all the zombies are released from the doctor's spell. Cast * Dick Purcell as James "Mac" McCarthy * Joan Woodbury as Barbara Winslow * Mantan Moreland as Jefferson "Jeff" Jackson * Henry Victor as Dr. Miklos Sangre * John Archer as Bill Summers * Patricia Stacey as Alyce Sangre * Guy Usher as Admiral Arthur Wainwright * Marguerite Whitten as Samantha, the Maid * Leigh Whipper as Momba, the Butler * Madame Sul-Te-Wan as Tahama, the Cook and High Priestess * James Davis as Lazarus, a Zombie * Laurence Criner as Dr. Couillie Production King of the Zombies was announced in January 1941 as a vehicle for Bela Lugosi."Of local origin The New York Times, January 27, 1941, p. 11. It was inspired by the success of The Ghost Breakers (1940). Lugosi was meant to play the role of Dr. Miklos Sangre.Dendle 2001, pp. 96–97. When he became unavailable, negotiations ensued to obtain Peter Lorre for the part, but a deal could not be reached.Schallert, Edwin. "Robinson, Ida Lupino chosen for 'Sea Beast': Award winner assigned Hepburn return imminent 'Cracked Nuts' cast set Sanders to act Nazi cop Lorre 'King of Zombies'." Los Angeles Times, March 1, 1941, p. 12. Veteran character actor Henry Victor was signed just prior to the date of filming.Schallert, Edwin. "Disney, Goldwyn will coproduce fairy tale: Hayworth, Astaire duo Helen Parrish wins lead Autry subject revealed Purcell, Woodbury team Montgomery in dual role." Los Angeles Times, March 28, 1941, p. 26. Principal photography by Sterling Productions, Inc. began on March 28 and wrapped early April, 1941, primarily filmed on a studio back lot."Original print information: 'King of the Zombies'." Turner Classic Movies. Retrieved: August 18, 2016. The transport aircraft used in King of the Zombies is the Capelis XC-12, built in 1933 by Capelis Safety Airplane Corporation of California. The aircraft was a 12-seat, low-wing cabin monoplane with two 525 hp Wright Cyclone engines. Release In the press kit for King of the Zombies, Monogram advised exhibitors to sell "it along the same lines as Paramount's The Ghost Breakers (1940)." The Bob Hope horror/comedy was a runaway hit at the time.Hallenbeck 2009, pp. 32–34. Reception Writing in The Zombie Movie Encyclopedia, academic Peter Dendle called King of the Zombies "... utterly absurd and delightful". Bruce G. Hallenbeck, who wrote Comedy-Horror Films, said that the film's politically incorrect humor comes off as innocent due to Moreland's delivery. Awards King of the Zombies was nominated for an Academy Award for Best Music (Music Score of a Dramatic Picture) (Edward Kay). Sequel Two years later,King of the Zombies was followed by a sequel, of sorts, called Revenge of the Zombies (1943) that included two of the original cast members. Mantan Moreland reprised his role as Jeff. Madame Sul-Te-Wan was cast as Mammy Beulah, the housekeeper. References Notes Citations Bibliography * Dendle, Peter. The Zombie Movie Encyclopedia. Jefferson, North Carolina: McFarland & Company, 2001. ISBN 978-0-7864-9288-6. * Hallenbeck, Bruce G. Comedy-Horror Films: A Chronological History, 1914-2008. Jefferson, North Carolina: McFarland & Company, 2009. ISBN 978-0-7864-5378-8. * Weaver, Tom. Poverty Row Horrors! Mongram, PRC and Republic Horror Films of the Forties. Jefferson, North Carolina: McFarland & Company, 1993. ISBN 978-0-7864-0798-9. External links * * * *Review of film at You Call Yourself a Scientist Category:1941 films Category:1940s horror films Category:American films Category:American comedy horror films Category:English-language films Category:Zombie films Category:American black-and-white films Category:Monogram Pictures films Category:Films directed by Jean Yarbrough Category:Vodou in fiction